Thoughts of a Killer
by Cupcake81
Summary: This story was written to meet The Happy Hitman Challenge. He was sitting in the darkest corner of the clubhouse, thinking, drinking a beer. He was absent-mindedly stroking his fingers over a cluster of tattoos located on his ribs. This was a night when he felt like contemplating his actions, not like he regretted them, not at all, more like he relived them, learned from them.


_This story was written to meet The Happy Hitman Challenge given by Beatrix Hart. I had never planed to write about Happy because I think that he is a complicated person to write about, mostly because we actually doesn't know that much about him. This challenge, however, sounded too fun to not accept. I may have failed totally; I leave that up to you, my readers, to decide._

_I must say that I have no other knowledge about MCs then what I have learned from watching Sons of Anarchy, therefore the decision making process and other MC related things in this story is coming entirely from my imagination and has no claim of being correct as how an real life MC handles things. Hope you can enjoy the story anyway._

* * *

**Thoughts of a Killer**

Written by Cupcake81

He was sitting in the darkest corner of the SAMCRO clubhouse, thinking, drinking a beer. He was absent-mindedly stroking his fingers over a cluster of tattoos located on his ribs. This was a night when he felt like contemplating his actions, not like he regretted them, no, not at all, more like he relived them and learned from them.

He took another sip from his beer. The other patched members, his brothers, were having a party. What they were celebrating this time he couldn't remember. They jumped on any reason, even if it was small, to have a party and usually he was right there among the others. This night however was different; this wasn't a date he could celebrate. This evening five years ago, he and his best friend took their last ride together, that was the night when only one of them returned to the SAMTAC clubhouse.

Five years earlier he had been part of SAMTAC and so had Pete. Pete and Happy had been friends for a long time, almost twelve years. They met when they prospected for SAMTAC together. At the beginning they had been three prospects, but it had been only him and Pete that made it through the whole year, the third, Sam, had quit after a couple of months. He and Pete, however, had figured out that if they stuck together and helped each other, they managed to withstand the abuse from the patched members a whole year. During their prospecting year their friendship developed.

When they had been patched in they continued working together. They became the best guys to send out to capture and interrogate people. They had been working together so much that they knew what the other one would do in different situations therefore they didn't have to communicate that much and they became good at doing things stealthy.

That evening, five years ago hadn't been any different then any other evening, he and Pete had took their bikes out to a remote area in the woods outside the city to prepare a place where they could interrogate a member of a rival MC the next day, that was something the two of them had done a number of times before. It had been Pete that had suggested the location and it had also been his suggestion to dig the grave that night so they would be prepared tomorrow. It was a full moon and not a cloud in the sky so Happy had agreed.

When Pete had been busy digging in the dirt with the foldable shovel he kept in his saddlebags, Happy had been standing there out of the way from the dirt Pete had been throwing away. They had been laughing at some bad jokes that Pete always were telling. When Pete had finished digging and turned around to face Happy he was surprised by the sight of Happy's gun aimed at his head.

"Tell me why you did it" Happy said.

"What have I done? Did I throw dirt at you?" Pete replied, trying to play it of as a joke.

"Don't even try" Happy said now with a tired tone in his voice. "Tell me why you sold the information on the last gun run to Marković's crew. That Serbian thug couldn't have known we were taking that route at that time if someone hadn't told him."

After hearing what Happy had to say Pete looks defeated. "I want you to know that I didn't sell any information. He had taken my cousin. He said that he would kill her if I didn't tell him about the transport. As it played out he killed her anyway. She was only sixteen, brother, I wanted to save her."

"You know what I have to do?" Happy asked even though he was sure that Pete knew.

"Yes, I know. You should know that I am sorry both about what I did, and about what you have to do. I'm not going to fight you over this; I'm even going to help you by taking off my cut. At least you are getting a new smiley; I know you have wanted to add to your collection. Here, I'm taking of the cut and put it and my gun beside me on the ground." In a slow motion Pete placed the cut and gun on the ground.

Then he said "I'm not very close to my aunt and uncle. They always said that no good would come from joining the Sons. They didn't even like that me and my cousin kept in contact. I don't think they will ask about me when I disappear, but if they do please don't tell them that I was the reason they lost their daughter. I know I have no right to ask this, but if they ask, please tell them I died trying to avenge my cousin. I don't know if they care, but…"

"I shouldn't promise you anything, but for old friendship's sake… and I'll try to get to Marković. No one should kill a sixteen year old and get away with it."

"Thank you"

BANG!

Happy slowly lower his gun, placing it back in its holster. Then he takes up his prepaid phone and makes a short call.

About ten minutes later Kozik, SAMTAC's Sergeant at Arms, drives up in the club van. He jumps out and after greeting Happy with a nod the two of them puts the body in the freshly dug grave.

"How did you to manage to dig a grave in the short time before I got here" Kozik asks.

"He dug it himself, as a preparation for tomorrow" Happy answers.

"How nice of him to do that."

After that they work in silence filling the grave and making sure that they left no traces of what happened there. Together they manage to roll Pete's bike inside the van with the help of a ramp Kozik had brought with him.

Shortly after that they were on their way back to Tacoma. As Happy follows the van on his bike he contemplates the things that had lead up to this. Yesterday morning, Happy had gotten a call from his club president, Lee, about an emergency meeting. When he gets to the clubhouse and walks into church he sees that everyone except Kozik and Pete is there.

After everyone has taken their seats Lee says that Kozik and Pete are out on an errand and that they are to have this meeting without them. Lee then continues to explain that he had got new information about the attack on their gun shipment last week.

"A friend of the club contacted me with some intel he had gathered on the streets. He told me that there is a rumour that we have a rat among us, who gave Marković information on the route we were to use and also gave him the day and time." Lee said and continued to tell them that after hearing that they might have a rat among them he had asked Kozik to do a bit of surveillance and watch out for any behaviour out of the ordinary among the members. One day Kozik had gotten lucky while following one of them; he had seen a meeting between Marković and a member. As Lee said that he started to distribute some photos he had had on the table in front of him.

When he got one of the photos Happy almost couldn't believe his eyes but there they were, Pete and Marković talking at some coffee shop. If the meeting had took place on a street he would have thought that it was a mistake, the two of them had just accidentally run into each other, but they were sitting at a table at some coffee shop both with a cup in front of them. There were no other explanation possible than that this was an arranged meeting.

Happy looked at his brothers sitting around the table. He could see that none of them really wanted to believe what they were seeing. When Lee asked if someone had any suggestion of what to do whit this information they all knew that there were only one answer to that question, the rat had to die. A vote was made and since Lee had Kozik's proxy, the result was unanimous.

It was really Kozik's job as Sergeant at Arms to deal with the rat but Happy volunteered to do it. Since Happy and Pete had been friends such a long time the others agreed to let Happy do the hit. The next day Pete and Happy rode out together for the last time, and later that night one of Happy's brothers were adding one smiley-face tattoo to Happy's collection.

A couple of days later Marković was found dead in his car. His gun was found in his lap and he had a big hole in his head, it looked like it was a suicide. Since there was no evidence of a struggle in the car or on Marković body the police quickly wrote it of as a self-inflicted wound. Most of the police force was secretly happy that Marković was dead, so they didn't put too much energy into the investigation.

Marković had been the smart one in his organisation, none of those who tried to take over as the boss lasted long. First mistake and they were killed by their own organisation. After six months the whole organisation had more or less disappeared.

The hardest part for Happy wasn't the absence of Pete in his life, even though it was hard getting used to not having him around and not hearing him tell any of his bad jokes all the time. The hardest part was when Happy went down to Bakersfield to see his Ma and aunt, and they asked why Pete didn't follow him there like he had done many times before. It was hard for Happy to tell a lie to his Ma and aunt, telling them that Pete had been killed by a gang in Tacoma when he tried to avenge his young cousin. Both women said that they would pray for Pete's soul.

Happy was abruptly awakened from his thoughts by someone sitting down in the sofa beside him. Looking up he saw that it was Kozik.

"I know what date it is brother, I know." Kozik said and nodded at him.

The two of them sat there in silence, side by side, both occupied by their own thoughts. Happy didn't regret any of his smiley-face tattoos; sometimes he just wished that one of them didn't have to represent his friend Pete.


End file.
